


Palais des Meduses

by PseudoNoiz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoNoiz/pseuds/PseudoNoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz takes Clear somewhere special before they both head to Germany together. DMMd Secret Santa 2015 for Retrolizard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palais des Meduses

“You can open your eyes now,” he said gently, removing the scrap of fabric covering his companion’s eyes. Clear’s eyes fluttered open, not having any trouble adjusting to the low lighting of the building they were in. He looked around briefly, but found nothing to further reveal where they were, and turned back to Noiz.

“Noiz-san, where are we?”

Rather than answer the question, Noiz grasped Clear’s hand and headed for a hallway, which emitted a faint glow.

“Technically, this place is closed this late at night, but I managed to get special permission. Germany doesn’t have any places like this, so I wanted to bring you before we leave tomorrow.”

Noiz’s grip on Clear’s hand tightened as they reached the entrance of the hallway, and he looked over just in time to see his companion’s face light up with delight.

“It’s the largest jellyfish aquarium in the world, and it has over fifty different species. It has other displays, but I wanted you to –“ Noiz was cut off as Clear wrapped himself around him in one jump. Before Noiz could even reach up to wrap his arms around Clear, however, he had already bounded off to press his face against the glass of the display.

Noiz remained a few steps behind Clear, who flittered here and there to see all the different jellyfish. Sometimes he would spend a few minutes trying to get a particular specimen’s attention, other times it seemed he struggled to keep his own attention focused on any one jelly for more than a second.

And then one jellyfish in particular seemed to catch Clear’s gaze. His childish grin had been replaced with a serene smile, a mere quirk of the corners of his mouth. His eyes glimmered, intent on their target while his fingers stroked the glass lovingly.

“Noiz-san, does this jellyfish remind you of Aoba-san? It makes me think of him. For some reason, I feel grateful to this jellyfish, just like I feel grateful to Aoba-san. Without him, maybe I would have turned out like my brothers. I would not have met you, Noiz-san. This jellyfish reminds me that I am lucky to be here with you.”

The line of Clear’s mouth wavered as he looked back towards Noiz, before it broke back into a grin. He turned his back to the glass wall of the aquarium, looping his arms around the blonde’s neck and pulling him close. Noiz accepted the embrace warmly, tilting his face to press his lips to Clear’s throat. He felt Clear pressing himself back against him and opened his mouth slightly to run his tongue against the crook of the android’s throat, reaching nimble fingers up to loosen some buttons and bare a shoulder.

Clear, for his part, gave himself up completely to his partner’s ministrations. He felt a tightness in his chest that was still too unfamiliar to place and he felt that, in that moment, he would give Noiz anything he wished for. He wanted only to be close to his partner, to breathe the same air and feel the heat of his skin. He brushed his long, pale fingers down to the hem of his shirt and slowly undid the remaining buttons, then attended to his partner’s shirt, throwing the clothes to the floor once finished.

Noiz took the opening to wrap his arms around Clear’s waist, pressing his cheek to his partner’s shoulder. The two stayed still, pressed chest to chest, for several long moments, reveling in the feel of each other’s skin. The moment was broken only by the spike of want that pushed Noiz to slide his hands under the band of Clear’s jeans, searching for the hardness that brushed against his leg.

“Noiz-san…” Clear’s voice hitched and let out a shuddering breath, pushing his hips invitingly into Noiz’s hand.

The second Noiz undid the button and zip, Clear kicked off the remnants of his clothes; he jumped into his partner’s arms and wrapped his legs around the slender waist. Clear tilted his head down to pepper Noiz’s face with tiny kisses, pausing often to nibble and lick at soft lips. The blond pressed Clear against the cold glass to readjust the grip of his hands and wiggled his jeans down just enough to expose his swollen cock just under the android’s ass.

When he refocused his attention on his partner, Clear was craning his neck to look upwards in wonder at the jellyfish. His mouth was slightly ajar, and he appeared to have tears in his eyes.

“Noiz-san… Thank you.”


End file.
